Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $79.6\%$
Answer: $79.6$ percent = $79.6$ per cent = $79.6$ per hundred $79.6\% = \dfrac{79.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{79.6\%} = 0.796$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.